


Feral Hours

by oOmackybOo



Series: Moomin Oneshots [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Feral!Snufkin, Gen, He worries about everyone, He’s a wild boi, Moomin is the best friend even before they’re friends, Moominmamma is the best Mamma, Pappa isn’t in this one but maybe he will be in the future, Snufkin is a cat right me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: “The boy had large, hazel catlike eyes and fanged teeth, and had paws with claws that dig into the dirt below him. He had on very raggedy and ripped clothes, that were littered with splotches of dirt and mud.‘A mumrik!’ Moomin exclaimed.”





	Feral Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo so here we have a take on a more feral Snufkin, he’s still super chill though.

Moomin had heard many tails and stories of the creatures that lurked in the shadows once the sun crept below the horizon. Rumors spoke of catlike beings whose eyes would shine like stars in the night, and their viscous personalities that weren’t meant to be tamed. Apparently fur covered their body in splotches, and claws don on their paws. 

Free-roaming creatures Pappa had called them, and ones that shouldn’t be bothered whilst in their habitats. Moomintroll couldn’t see the speak though, and didn’t understand why anyone would live in the wild like that. It was so filthy and not safe, and while he loved to go on adventures and live off the land every now and then, everyday just seemed crazy to him. 

Mumrik’s they were called. A term referred to those who were half feline, and half human, yet had a personality completely of their own. Pappa had met one in his younger days, and managed to pry himself enough into its life to the point where they were friends. However Pappa had always been one to over-exaggerate his stories the slightest, so he hadn’t believed him when he told those stories. 

They were like any other children’s story, nothing more than a fairy tail. No one he’d ever met had catched a glimpse of a mumrik, or met someone who had. The mere chance of even meeting one was about the same as befriending the Groke. 

Yet here he was. 

Mamma had asked him to pick some berries from the mulberry tree a little down the path from their house. Moomin of course complied, and quickly made his way towards the trees, bucket in hand. The horizon was painted with an array of warm and cool colors, and twilight had just began to show. The troll couldn’t help but sigh longingly at the beautiful summer night, and paused from his berry picking. 

Suddenly, a small rustle and a snapping noise that came from the tree line behind him, followed by a loud thump. Moomin’s head snapped over, and was met face to face with a boy no older than himself. The boys eyes widened in fear and he quickly shuffled back on both his hands and feet, and he shrunk into a defensive position. The troll slowly dropped his bucket and placed it on the ground, then slowly stepped back as he raised his paws in from of him. 

“Are, are you okay? That must’ve been quite a fall.” Moomin stayed as he gazed at the snapped branch quite a ways above his head. Why someone was just handing around in the tree like a raccoon was beyond him, but making sure the stranger was okay was still a priority. 

The creature made a noise that sounded like a mix between a hiss and a growl, and narrowed its eyes. A small gasp escaped Moomin’s mouth as he closely examined and took in the appearance of whoever was in front of him. The boy had large, hazel catlike eyes and fanged teeth, and had paws with claws that dig into the dirt below him. He had on very raggedy and ripped clothes, that were littered with splotches of dirt and mud. 

“A Mumrik!” Moomin exclaimed. The mumrik’s ears perked a tad, and it’s expression and body language softened. “My Pappa told me about your kind, but I hardly believed him.” Moomin started to say, and he stepped closer to the creature. The mumrik’s body lowered closer to the ground and it met out another growl. Moomin froze and stopped walking, trying not to frighten the creature more. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He softly spoke. Moomin slowly reached back towards his bucket and grabbed some of the berries out of it. The Mumrik didn’t move from his position, and carefully eyed Moomin’s movements. “Would you like some? They’ve not been washed yet but they’re really sweet this time of year. It’s a little soon, but it seems the season came early this year.” Moomin stayed as he held out some berries in front of him. 

The Mumrik cautiously crept towards him, and sniffed the berries. The boy plucked one out of the troll and and plopped it into its mouth, digging its fangs into the berry. It’s eyes widened and it hastily grabbed more, shoving them into its mouth. Moomin chuckled and reached to get more. 

“There’s plenty of them to have, no need to rush Mumrik.” He chuckled. He gazed at the mumrik once more, and noticed it timidly holding its right hand up against its body protectively. The more he looked, the more he noticed how swollen and bruised it looked beneath the boys fur. Moomin slowly reached his own paw out and placed it on the mumrik’s. It flinched at the touch, but surprisingly enough didn’t pull away. 

“Oh my you’re hurt!” Moomin exclaimed. The mumrik quickly pulled his hand away and narrowed its eyes at the troll. 

“I’m fine.” It viciously hissed. 

“You can talk!” Moomin yelled loudly, causing the mumrik to jump back startled. He hadn’t been expecting such a feral creature to speak, let alone so clearly and correctly. 

“Of course I can talk!” He said defensively. Moomintroll stood there baffled with his mouth agape. “Why would you think I couldn’t?”

“Oh well ummm, most of the time wold animals can’t and-“

“I’m not a wild animal!” The feral boy cut the troll off. 

“Then what were you doing in the tree? Most normal people don’t club trees that high, or hiss and growl at others.” Moomin stated with his tone full of sass and snark. The mumrik couldn’t do much but mumble under his breath, which caused Moomin to chuckle. 

“I can take you home if you’d like, my Mamma could give you something and fix you right up!” The mumrik’s eyes widened in fear, and his face tore up. Moomin noticed and quickly responded. 

“Please do come, I’d hate to leave you like this. Besides, I’m sure Mamma could make a nice pie or jam out of the berries I picked.” The boy in front of him gave a small smile, which caused Moomin to beam and he started leading him back to the house. The mumrik followed timidly behind on both feet, and let the troll take him down the path. 

“Mamma!” Moomin’s face rang out as they reached the door. Moominmamma greeted her son at the door with a grin and gratefully grabbed the bucket from Moomintroll’s hands. “We’ve a guest!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Be careful he’s shy.” He whispered as Mamma looked behind him. 

The boy was holding his injured paw close to his chest, and his tail was wrapped protectively around his body. Mamma looked over him, catching the scratches on his face and the filth on his clothes. She let out a breath through her nose and looked at the boy in the eyes. 

“Would you like me to draw a bath for you? And maybe get you some fresh clothes? Then we can fix up your wrist and dress your wounds. Sound good dear?” Moominmamma asked. The mumrik quickly nodded his head, and Mamma got up and started walking towards the bath room.

Moomin looked back at his guest and took his paws, and gently rubbed his fingers on the boy’s fur. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to stay Mumrik. We’ll get you good as new.” 

The mumrik’s gaze drifted towards the ground and mumbled “Snufkin” under his breath. 

“What?” Moomin asked. 

“Snufkin.” He said a little louder that time. “You keep calling me Mumrik. My name is Snufkin.” Moomin’s eyes widened at the mumrik, widened at Snufkin. In front of him, Snufkin was looking flustered, and refused to look Moomin in the eye. 

“Well, I’m Moomintroll. It’s nice to officially meet you Snufkin.” Moomin said, putting his paw out in front of him. Snufkin gazed at Moomin’s hand in curiosity, tilting his head. 

“What are you doing?” Snufkin asked. 

“I’m putting my hand out so you can shake it?” Moomin slowly said, empathizing the word shake. Snufkin continued to sit there dumbfounded, his ears drooping and his tail swishing back and forth. Moomin grasped the mumrik’s hand and shook it up and down, which caused the boy to tense slightly. “See like this. It’s a greeting people do.”

“Seems nasty.” Snufkin said plainly. 

“Says the one covered in mud.” There troll rudely pointed out. To his surprise, Snufkin let out a fit of laughter, and his eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. 

“You are right my Moomintroll.”

The two sat and spoke for a little, Moomin more so than Snufkin, but both were infatuated with each other at the moment in time. Once Moominmamma returned, she could hardly even get Snufkin to get up and bathe. The boy was very reluctant, and stated numerous times that him and water ‘don’t mix’. He more than likely wouldn’t have if Moomin hadn’t convinced him. 

Once Snufkin finally gave in and walked to the washroom, Mamma dismisses herself to inform Pappa of their visitor, and Moomin waited patiently for his new found friend to get done cleaning and dressing. 

——

Some time had past and Snufkin finally exited the bathroom looking like a brand new person. His hair and fur was now a lighter strawberry brown color, rather than the dark coal like hair he had before. The clothes he was previously wearing were abandoned for a green jacket, dark brown trousers, and a pastel yellow scarf. His face was cleaned and you could see the light dusting of freckles that lay upon his cheeks, and his smile beamed once he saw Moomin. 

“Your mother really set me up. I’m very thankful for her. And you too!” Snufkin exclaimed. Moomin perked up and gestured the mumrik over towards the kitchen where Mamma was waiting for him. The mother took a small layer of gauze and wrapped up the boy’s injured wrist. Snufkin hissed a rad at her touch, and fidgeted at having to stay still for quite so long. Once Mamma was done Snufkin flexed and clenched his paw, and gave her a slight smile. 

Moomin then sat at the table next to Snufkin, and Moominmamma set down two small bowls in front of them, and filled it with soup. The troll eagerly started to slurp down what his mother had made, while Snufkin nearly downed his down in one setting. 

“I’ve never had something quite this good Moomimamma!” The mumrik said sloppily, as he went to grab seconds. Moominmamma met out a laugh as she helped the boy poor himself some more, while making a metal note to teach him basic table manners. 

“Normally Moomin’s father would join us, but he’s been very busy with his stories. I’m sure he’d love to meet you once day.” Moominmamma started. “He’d always tell us about his times with one of his old friends. He was also a mumrik.” Snufkin’s eyes widened in excitement, but didn’t question further. After that, the rest of dinner was mostly had in silence, aside from the occasional question or statement. 

One Snufkin’s food was done, he stood up and gave a quick nod to Moominmamma and thanked her for the food and hospitality. 

“I can’t thank you enough, but I’ve got to leave now.” Snufkin started to walk towards the door, as Moomin quickly stood up, almost knocking the table over.

“Wait Snufkin what do you mean leave? You’ve only just got here!” Moomin demanded. 

“Maybe, but I already feel trapped.” Snufkin stated. “Staying in one place pains me more than anything, and not being able to roam as I please is absolutely dreadful. You’ve been a wonderful host to me, but a tramp such as myself needs to stay on the move.” He explained. Moomin looked at him with saddened eyes and pressed his lips into a frown. 

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” Said Moomintroll. Snufkin smiled at him and let his tail move behind him.

“Maybe I’ll be able to see you again once more. I’ve still got your father to meet. I’d love to hear some of his exciting stories. Until then my friend, Moomintroll!” The mumrik nearly sprinted out of the door, eager to get away from the attention of others. Moomin stood there in the doorway longingly, already missing his new friend. 

“Until next time.” He quietly whispered to himself. 

There would definitely be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested this on my tumblr, and I got super excited and wrote it out in like, two hours. My Tumblr is @0mackyb if you wanna come hang on my blog, it would mean a lot. Thank you for reading beans!!


End file.
